


Birthday Plans

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Flirtatious Talk, Gift Fic, M/M, Sexually Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco's best laid plans go awry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> For my darling shealwaysreads (onereader) on the occasion of your birthday.

“I’m taking you to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary this afternoon for your birthday treat,” Draco said, dropping down beside Harry on the settee. “Baby Horntails have hatched.”

Harry closed his newspaper. “That’s brilliant, but-”

“And then, this evening? I’m going to take you to the new Elven restaurant on Diagon Alley. Apparently, their cheesecake is to _die_ for-”

“Love,” Harry interrupted, “it all sounds amazing but my birthday isn’t ‘til tomorrow.”

Draco’s face fell, but only for a moment. 

“That’s good news,” Draco replied, climbing into Harry’s lap. “That means I can give you an _extra_ special present right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
